Priceless Jewel
by Omegasaurus
Summary: They told me that I was a “priceless jewel” that should never leave its safe. I was imprisoned in that hell until he stole me away. He told me he would take me away from there forever, but the both of us knew that they would come take me back. RR! Akuroku


I was on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I was bored, I was stuck in this hell much of a room, and I wasn't ever to leave here. Every time I would even leave the room, a maid, waiter, or guard would come and escort me back to my room.

They told me that I was a "priceless jewel" that should never leave its safe. That was bullshit. Sure, I was a prince but that didn't make me a priceless jewel. What was the point of leaving me not leaving in this room? They told me I should wait in this room. I'd wait and wait and wait, but for what? I lived in this stupid room for most of my life. What was the real reason as to why I was stuck in this room?

I got off the bed and looked out the window. Nothing but the castle walls. I was surprised that I haven't became insane yet. Oh yeah, I remembered. It was because of _him_. Man, when was _he_ coming? _He'd_ usually be here by now.

There was a knock at the door. My heart skipped a beat. I felt so eager. "Come in!" I was full of joy, but then it died. It was a stupid maid. I sighed. "Err, excuse me your highness," she said. I rolled my eyes. I hated how people would always call me that. "Dinner is ready, are you hungry?"

"No, get out." She opened her mouth, about ready to say something, but didn't. Smart move. She simply nodded, walked out, and closed the door. I let out a sigh and turned around. "Something bothering you, my highness?" I jumped. There _he_ was. A smile came across my face. I turned to him immediately.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I said. He laughed. "Yeah I know," he said. A chill went down my spine. I loved it when he talked. I loved a lot of things about him to be exact. I loved how his hair was bright red stood out. I loved his emerald eyes and those tattoos underneath his eyes. And his body, god how I loved it. It was so warm and lanky.

He walked in and closed the door. "Aren't you supposed to be on guard?" I questioned. I didn't really mean it though. I loved his company over anybody's in this castle. "Aren't you supposed to be eating dinner?" he questioned back. "You going anorexic on me now Roxy?"

I glared at him. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that either?" He laughed again. "Yeah, but I love seeing that face you make whenever I call you that." I felt my cheeks blush. He gave me a smile. My cheeks blushed even harder.

He walked over to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me close to his body. I could feel my face blushing harder than before. My face was probably as bright as Axel's hair. I could heart his heart beat. I was music to my ears. I let out a little smile.

"Roxas," he said.

"Yeah Ax?"

"You hate it here, don't you?"

"Psh, isn't it obvious?" Of course I hated it. He even knew about it. I always complained about how trapped I felt, how I always wanted to go out, how I wanted to see people other than the workers at the castle, and a lot of other things that would probably go on and on.

"Roxas, what do you say I take you away from here." My head shot up to look at him. Damn, he was tall. I couldn't even see what kind of facial expression he had on. But forget that, he wanted to take me away from _here_? Was he serious? If he were caught, he'd be killed - he even knew that.

"B-but Axel, you'll-"

"I know. I'd get killed if caught, but I don't care. I just want you to be happy. Roxas, I..." He paused. "I love you. I loved you for a long time. The only reason why I keep working here is because of you."

Before I could say anything, he had already pressed his lips against mine. I jumped a bit. What, what was he doing? And did he just say he _loved_ me? Well, of course I loved him as well, but this was going way too fast. I tried to push him off of me, but he pulled me in closer. Crap.

"Axel," I managed to mumble out in the kiss, but he ignored me. He took an advantage of my mouth opening. His tongue invaded my mouth. My heart ached. I started to freak out. If I didn't do anything, would he get mad out me? Should I do something? What if somebody came in? I should...I should probably just give in. Give in like the girl I know I am.

But then he stopped. "Roxas," he said. "Come and run away with me." My heart sank. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to leave with him, but then I also didn't. The only thing that ran through my head was watching him being killed in front of me and the whole town. I couldn't imagine my life without him. I swallowed hard.

"But-"

"Please Roxas!" he snapped. "No doubts please!" I rolled in my lips. He really wanted this. He really wanted me to be free with him. I, I really wanted this as much as he did, really I did. Why couldn't I tell him this?

"It's okay Roxas, I understand. I'll just go." His head sunk as he headed for the door. No, wait! My heart was about to give up on me. "A-Axel!" He turned to look at me. "Yes?"

"O-okay. I'll run away with you." A smile came across his face. I returned his smile with a tiny smile that I managed to spill out. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. I blushed as he continued to smile. "So when are we gunna go?" I asked nervously.

"Tonight. When it's my shift again, I'll come to your room. I'll come with some of the extra guard's clothing and you'll put it on. And then hopefully we can make a run for it, mmkay?" I nodded. What a noncreative plan. It was just so common, would it really work? Whatever. I had to trust Axel on this.

"Well I got to go," Axel said. "See ya later."

"'Kay."

A/N: Haha, yeah. I ended it here cause I'm too tired to type anything else. Sorry for the grammatical errors and review please! Reviews make me want to update!


End file.
